1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to drawtapes, drawtape bags, and processes of making drawtapes. Particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to drawtapes including a film made of a polymeric blend capable of increased elongation prior to breaking of the drawtape or of the seal with the bag.
2. Description of Related Art
Waste bags having a drawtape disposed or sealed proximate the mouth of the bag are generally known as drawtape bags. Conventional drawtapes produced for drawtape bags are typically made of high density polyethylene (“HDPE”) as a base material. Such drawtapes can be produced as either a monolayer or a multilayer film, and sealed or attached at select locations to the panels of the bag proximate the top. Drawtapes often must be capable of carrying heavy loads without breaking of the drawtape or of the seal with bag. HDPE is typically used as the base material in drawtape films to provide load carrying strength, because HDPE polymers generally provide greater tensile strength than polymers with lower densities. However, stronger polymers such as HDPE also tend to form weaker heat seals with the panels of the waste bag than do polymers of lower base density. Another disadvantage of drawtapes made from HDPE or other stronger polymers is the resulting discomfort to the user when holding the drawtape due to the relatively little yield of the polymer with a heavy load.
As such, there remains a need for a drawtape that is economical and ergonomical, as well as sufficiently strong to carry a heavy load within the bag without breaking the drawtape or the seal with the bag.